Black Amethyst
by AuroraBeaumonere
Summary: 15 years since he has held, me or seen me. Pain hasn't gripped me, Hell took a hold of the last strand I life I had, throwing it to Lucifer the Devil himself. Post Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is just a prologue, hope you enjoy it.**

**Replacement **

15 years since I've seen _him_, 15 long, painful years. Imagine, 15 years of knowing no one love you, no one cares for you anymore. Not only my heart ached, my whole body felt like it wasn't meant to be. A life of uncertainty, rejection, and true depression; and I must live the rest of my pointless, rejected, existence alone, forever. Not even my unusual beautiful looks made me feel better, it was pointless. My family hated me, my love hated me, and God hated me. Was there even a god? I certainly hope so; I think he would be the only one, I think would see my situation right now. But, would he love a vampire? Were we the productions of satin himself? Or are we an at a constant balance between them?

Love didn't exist for me, I was a blank bullet aiming for the target. I will never see any purpose in my pathetic life. Many times I tried to kill myself, and each time I feel as if my soul is giving way, there is only a minimal amount a person could have to exist in a world, if you have no soul you would never die, but walk in the valleys of hell itself. I truly feel damned, this isn't paradise, this _is _hell.

I have experienced many loses, each time taking a piece of my soul with them. My father, mother, friends, and most of all, the family that almost took me in as a member, also _him._ The worst part is having no hope, I had no doubt that I was dead, dead that I had no soul. If I were lucky I would be laying under a tombstone, six feet under.

The only escape I found out of all this pain was my savior, hero, the one and true hope I did have, my music. Yes, I play many instruments, and my specialty, cello. My power was discovered a week after I was changed, I was a genius. I took an IQ test I stole from one of the collages, I didn't know which one, I didn't know where I was for the first 3 years. I took the test and found out I scored 234, which is nearly twice as much as Albert Einstein. I was shocked, I didn't think there could be a power such as mine like it. It was first time I felt superior to some people, then immediately I felt down. I couldn't share this with anyone, I couldn't be with anyone to show how much I could do now.

My cello is my substitution to my sorrow, I may have not had someone to help me during the times of torture, but I had my cello. I played my sorrows away, but they would always come back once I finished. Sometimes I would play for weeks upon weeks of just playing the same four bars of music, hoping it would hold me together. Learning the cello was easy, getting the cello was even easier. I just stole it; yes never-do-wrong Bella stole a five thousand dollar cello. Well, I hoped that I would just take the cello instead of killing the maker; I think he would have had it better that way anyways. I just taught myself how to play the cello, it wasn't very hard. I learned it within a few weeks, mastering it within a year at a professional level, but I kept it going, I learned many songs by just listening to the wind outside of the cave I lived in. I created songs and made beautiful melodies flow throughout the tunnel. I chose to live in the tunnel for the large ampitheater-like center of the cave. It was perfect for music, the sound bounce off the walls and fill the whole cave with the music. It was home to me.

Though the pain was still there, I would never be able to live without the pain, even if my cello eased the pain…

_I hope you liked it people, tell me if I should continue with this story or not…_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Peace

15 years, I left her _again._ My family told me it wasn't the right thing to do after I left her before. I feel bad about it, but I had to or else everyone would be killed, including Bella. Threatened, threatened, I was threatened to leave her! If I hadn't they would have hunted them until each and everyone of my family would be killed. The Volturi, no not the unusually happy Aro-like Volturi, the _real _Volturi; the cruel, ruthless, heartless, Spartans of the modern world.

They told me if I didn't leave Bella alone, they would kill me, my family, and Bella. I didn't tell the family, fearing that they would try and revolt against them, but I always feared that if I leave Bella alone again she would be killed, though I made a deal with the Volturi, that if they wont kill Bella, then I would leave and never show my face to her ever again. All I wonted was for Bella to be safe, but I guess she is now in the hands of the werewolves.

This just happened a month before our _wedding_, its hard for me to say wedding or anything that reminds me of Bella. I haven't even seen my family for 14 years! All I did was sit in an old apartment basement and occasionally eat the runway rat. I was miserable; I was torn in half, part of me always with Bella.

I gave up my music, it was too much, the pain would skyrocket every note I played. But maybe that is what I needed, pain. I walked to the old piano in the corner of the room of the basement. It wasn't a grand piano, it was a standard sit against the wall piano. It had a dusty, gauze-like cloth on top of it, ripping it off would have made a vampire sneeze, which I did.

I laid my fingers in position, and sat there. Each time I tried to play the note, my fingers would cramp up and I would automatically stop. I was scared to play, I was scared to press a piece of fiberglass covered wood down. I don't know how long I sat there but, I finally got the courage to play the first cord.

I played the cord, it was impossible to play such a out of tune piece of instrument! Well, obviously disgusted that they would keep such a wonderful piano in such a bad condition, I decided to take a walk, or should I say, find a good piano.

I raced out the basement and the lobby area and left the wretched place without anyone knowing that I was even there for like years.

I felt a sudden passion for music, like I shouldn't forget about Bella, I should be playing so I could keep the memories alive! How stupid could I be? I was doing the wrong thing the whole time!

I race through the darkness-enveloped city without any detection at all. It felt good that I finally could stretch out my legs after such a long time. I felt free, I felt almost better, but that whole in my chest will never go away.

I left the city and headed to the mountains, I knew that there weren't any piano stores in the mountains, but a vampire needs to hunt, right?

The mountains caved over me, the moon shown right above me, showing the way. It was wonderful to see so many sights. It was like I finally get to be free, to be alive after fifteen years ago. The dark shadows of the forests, and woods were not black but, a majestic blue. The hue of the light snow on the ground were as soft as Bella's hair, the falls leaves just starting to really pile up on the ground. I could hear a cascading stream coming from one of the cliffs nearby. The smell of autumn and winter mixed in the air. It was spectacular. And I didn't feel an ounce of pain, it was all happy. It all reminded me of Bella.

I stopped and stood there, at the base of the mountain and just smelled the air. It was amazing, I could smell pine needles, snow, decaying leaves. All the smells of the forest. The smell almost started to smell like Bella, a slight freesia flower patch maybe in the distance. I looked up and smelled the flower even more. It seemed to be coming from up the mountain. Wait, freesia can't survive in this climate. I searched the side of the mountain and found nothing in particular.

I start to turn toward the direction toward the moon when I hear an instrument. It sounded almost like a cello. I listen harder and traced the unusual sound toward the top of the mountain. The sound was so faint, that I could barely hear it. It sounded sad, almost like it was dieing. The minor notes slurred together and the accidentals, increased like it was its last hope. This was no song I ever heard of, it was amazing, it was pure genius on how well written it was. Then it stopped.

My curiosity got a hold of me and I followed the direction it came from…

_R&R Please-Aurora_


	3. Chapter 3

_If you look on my profile I have an example of the music Bella is playing that Edward hears when he is racing through the valley next to Bella's cave . _

Edward Plead

I run up the mountain, mountain due gathering on my glowing skin. I felt a sudden piece of wonder. How could something smell _so _be on top of a mountain? It is even more intense as I started to reach the summit. I get over the edge and stop, in front of me was the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. The harvest moon shown in the distance, the glistening of the snow giving a peaceful feeling. I took a deep breath and smelled the euphoric smell, exciting me inside. Where was this wondrous smell?

The wind changed directions, and the smell was stronger than ever before. I turn my head in the direction and see a dark cave in the side of the mountain. I walked, human pace, to the mysterious cave. There was a soft glow from inside, all the more reason for me to come and see what's inside.

I take my first step inside and I could hear the crunch of the rocks under my foot. I cringed at the sound, I didn't want my presents to be known, not just yet. I take another cautious step forward, keeping sure that I didn't run into any more small rocks.

It wasn't a long walk, it took about five minutes of human pace when I came into a large cathedral-like area. It was lit up by tons of candles and torches along the walls, the glow of them on the walls. The stalagmites and stalactites, all around, they were a soft gold color, almost like the stain glass in a church. But the thing that really caught me was the immensely amount of music sheets everywhere. They looked like they were written in hand too. I pick one off the ground and recognize it was made for a whole symphony! It was brilliant! Dvorák couldn't have written this in a million years! The place reeked of Bella, she was everywhere, her smell on the wall, on the floor, the entrance, everywhere. The freesia was the best smelling flower on the earth and this place smelled even better. I walk toward a darkened corner of the room and see something poking out of the darkness. Once I got close I realize that it was the scroll of the cello I was just listening to. The dark wood of the cello glistened in the glow of the candle light. It was on its side, nest to a chair that looked like it was used quite often. Above that, even more piles of music that seems to be hand written. A stand stood in the middle of the room, perfect place for the perfect sound quality. Whoever was here smelled _exactly _like Bella, and is a genius. This person created more than a thousand pieces, and that's just an estimate! The place is filled with signs of Bella. But I knew it couldn't be possible, she would be thirty three now and probably has a family right now, with a loving husband, and children. My heart just dropped then, I started to think about the things she would have now, and that I would never be able to experience. A family, children, friends, and parents that would love her no matter what you did. I wanted to be that husband, that man who was with her for eternity. I guess fate is against me. _CRASH!_ I whip my head in the direction in shock and see the most beautiful being in the world holding a bow… _R&R plz_


	4. Chapter 4

I am terribly sorry people. I had to go to the lake house for the weekend and I lost the chapter for the meeting. Sorry I left you at a big cliffy. Please forgive me I'll try and get it to you within the next two days and this time it will be a lot longer. Usually I write a lot more than I do in this story.

-Aurora

p.s. here is my myspace: happy tree friends, best friend! Or Madeline Pigeon.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Blood

I stare at him, his god-like presents standing right in front of me. I smelled him but I never imagined him actually _here_. His features never changed, his marble skin glowed perfectly in the dim glow of the candles surrounding my sacred cello. His smoldering black eyes glowed a weak yellow tint. His copper hair disheveled and long to about the bottom of his ear, windblown. I couldn't notice what he was wearing because all I could do was look at his magnificent vampire face.

The hole in my chest began to seal up, my breathing became quickened, my eyes began to change to a black color. He was here, here above all places! At first I began to feel better in his presents, lusting for him like I did when I was a pathetic human, then I did something I thought I never would do, I stopped myself.

I didn't want to be anymore pain that I am already in; the pain of knowing no one loved me! Burning rage I never felt before came to me in harsh waves; I could feel all the anger, sadness, and regret gathering in the pit of my stomach. It was_ his_ fault that I'm like this! _His _fault, it's all _his _fault! I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, all the bad memories came rushing back at me in pounding loads. I had to get out of here.

And yet I stay there, lost in fury. As the wind swept, carrying the sweet sent of autumn, through the cave I just stare into the opals of no return. Not even my advanced mind could get me out of this never ending blunder. Even if I start a skirmish between each of us, it will only tear the hole in my chest bigger. If I run into his arms I would feel like an idiot for doing that because he doesn't love me!

There was a certain look in his eye, like he didn't know what to believe. Did he think I wasn't real? That I was just a figment of his and my own imagination? Pondering these questions through my head, coming to no virtue, so I stood static, and for the first time I stopped thinking.

After what felt like a millennia, he stepped toward me. I flinched back, it wasn't intentional, but it was voluntary. Sensing my flinch he stopped, like he wasn't sure if it was safe or not. He should be though; I had a more intelligent mind than any being in the world! Getting even better everyday.

Standing up more straight he faced me, and said the first word that I heard from him in fifteen years, "Bella…"

It was only a whisper, it was only one word. But that one word led my world to a cataclysmic crash, my heart sank. He said it with so much, passion, sorrow, and regret that he has never said such a word ever in my life. It was packed with so much emotion.

All of this emotion was getting to my head; emotion was a sign of weakness. Bella! Wake up! This isn't your faerie tale anymore! He left you and left you with nothing more than a broken heart, with no possible way of loving anything anymore. I kept on telling myself that at lightning speed.

"Please say something Bella." He struck me with these words harder than expected. I waited, tilting my head upwards to show my resistance. But, quite frankly, I haven't spoken to anyone or myself for 15 years. I went years without breathing sometimes. How am I supposed to form a full sentence with noun, verb, and maybe an adjective, after all this time?

"ehh…" it was a start, it sounded more like a sigh than anything else, he better like it.

He stepped forward again and wrapped his cold, hard arms around me, almost like what he did when he said he loved me.

The fury came back, only in more capacity than before. He was _hugging _me! Why in the world would he hug me? This isn't right, this isn't right this isn't right this isn't right!

I put my hands on his chest slowly and with the most strength, anger, sadness, and all of the emotions in me I shoved Edward off of me and made him fly toward the wall of the cave.

But my aiming wasn't perfect as he was flying he went straight for my cello. The cello that was the beautiful crutch that held me up in the worst of times. I pushed him so hard that I could make it even if I tried to save my cello. It was only a tenth of a second but it ruined my existence, more than Edward leaving me.

He crashed into it.

Realization.

Broken.

Rage.

Fury.

Sorrow.

_HIM._

_Hope you liked it. R&R please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow…I got a lot of reviews and just for 5 chapters. Please continue the reviewing._

Raging Waters

Shambles. My heart was officially not working; the one thing keeping me on this earth was in shambles. The love I wished for will never come, as the rain of shrapnel rained onto my face. The force of the blow blew out some of the candles in the room, except for the one right next to my face.

I didn't know what to do with myself. Sure, I was mad at Edward, but I knew it wasn't going to fix the problem. My cello was gone. As I thought about my cello, I heard Edward get up from the wreckage. He dusted himself off and looked at the damage.

"Bella, I'm so…"

"Save it!" I spit at him with so much venom, he took a step back.

He took a breath and again took another step toward me.

"I know what you are thinking, but not in that sense." He said professionally.

"How would you know what I was feeling or thinking? The last anchor of my existence, was torn away by its predecessor. How would you know what I was thinking?" I said to him, I knew if I yelled anymore I would loose control. I cant let that happen, I have to show I'm stronger.

I let that sink in for a while and then he finally realized what I was saying.

"No! I will not let you do that Bella! Suicide is not the answer! I would know…" he trailed off for we both knew what happened that day 16 years ago.

I sighed and then said not looking at him, "Why would you care? You had the nerve to leave once, and then you did it _again._" I said it with no emotion at all, for all I could know I would have been a robot. I stared at him with a deathly stare.

"Bella listen, to me," he stopped for a second to see if I was going to protest, when I said nothing he continued, " I was forced, if I didn't they would have killed the whole family! Seven vampires against the whole guard of the Voltri? Impossible! Bella just before the wedding ceremony the Voltri decided that it would be best to see if you're a vampire by now." He paused collecting his thoughts. "Once they realized that you were a human yet, they kidnapped me and took me to Italy, Jane put me a torture lock the whole way…"

I grimaced. Jane had the power of torture, the very idea of someone in a torture sarcophagus for hours. It was almost like the pain every vampire had to go through.

"…I was threatened, if I didn't leave you alone you would be a subject to the Voltri."

"Too late." I said matter-of-the-fact tone.

"What?" Edward whispered shocked and frightened at the same time.

"Well I guess according to your side of the story, they just got you out of the picture until they had the chance to change me themselves. But they had to get out of there or else they would have killed me out of the temptation." I said dismissively.

Edward ran his hands through his hair out of exasperation, and fury. I could see the fury running through his dead veins.

"Be as mad as you want Edward, its not going to change. In these turn of events it proved to me that I can't trust anyone. Not even the person I thought I loved, proved not to be honest."

"I thought I just told you it wasn't my fault! I thought you just believed me!"

"Lies, it's a believable story Edward, but I have to say you were lacking the evidence that you needed to convince me. Next time, which hopefully would be never, I hope to see you with more evidence."

I walk toward the last candelabra lit in the cave. I took one last look toward the man who I who I would never have a relationship with again. And tipped the poll onto a stack of music sheets…

_Hope you like it. R&R please._


	7. Chapter 7

I want 12 reviews, I waited a long time I want more reviews. Then ill post three chappies.


	8. Chapter 8

A Change in Wind

I looked at her horridly, she was going to burn her creations! She was going to kill herself in the process. Her sorrow had turned into actions, and fire was the answer. I just stood there, watching the flames catch hold, a deathly grip, on the music sheets she composed.

She didn't seem effected by it ether, she was just staring into an unknown land of her own. Then, she started to step into the fire, I was yelling at her to stop. My angel, about to kill herself, the moment she steps inside the flames her body would succumb to the burn of it. There is no way of saving yourself in a fire.

Though, the moment she stepped inside, all that was burning was her clothes. She even started swaying to an unknown song, humming to herself. The fires were quickly receding around her feet, forming a ring of heat and light around them. Once the fire, was absorbed, there was Bella, half naked in her half burnt clothes.

I just stood there in shock, she survived _fire,_ I knew that if she became a vampire she would have been strong, but not invincible!

I look closer at her and see that her eyes were bright crimson. Like she just fed off a human. Her body stance in a defense position, ready for something to come at her. I realized it was _me_ that she was waiting for to be attacked by.

Did she honestly think I would kill her? That I would destroy my only strand of life in this world, or the next?

"Bella, listen to me." I had to say this; this was going to be the only thing to get her back with me, safe in my arms. "Bella, I was always wrong about you, I knew you would hate me if I came back, and there was only one way for you and the family to be safe. That's if I left you at the alter, I was wrong. I hate myself for that also, I could live without my family, and most of all my one and only love." I said it with the most emotion; I had to get her out of here, this cave.

"Why did you leave me?" she said bluntly, but she really wanted to know.

"The Volturi, they threatened me to."

"Even when you left me in the first place and you promised not to leave me again?" her words hit me like a rock, and they were all true.

"Yes." I said low and soft.

"Edward, I still love you but I don't know how I could be with you anymore. You said being a vampire was a damned life. Well, your right. But, life as a vampire and alone is damning, not being a vampire and having someone to hold." She said folding her arms over her stomach, covering what's exposed.

"I don't expect you to trust me anymore, but I would like to be here for you Bella. I am being very frank with you, I can't leave you alone. The hole in my chest has gotten bigger by the minute, I can't leave you, for yours and my own sake." I said taking a step forward.

"Oh, Edward. Why do you have to make everything so labyrinthine for me?" I look at her and step forward more, and I step right in front of her and wiped away a piece of ash in her face.

"Isn't that was love does to people? Make things so perplexing?" I said close to her face.

She was about to protest when I kissed the lies away. It was a soft kiss, turning fast into a more hungry, passionate kiss. She wound her hands in my hair, something I dearly miss about her, her persistent and predictable movements.

We both broke the kiss and stood there in each others arms for what seemed like eternity, a lifetime of a vampire.

P.s. I will post more, I was gone for about a week to the Utah canyons with my dad, it was a lot of fun but I still was writing, just on notebook paper. I wrote two more chapters there and I will post about every three days. I know you guys don't like hearing this but I do want reviews. But I also write because I love doing it, so just go with my wishes.


	9. Chapter 9

Blissful Peace

"So." we were in the cave for a couple of days, just talking. We didn't bring up anything about our time apart, just talking about how funny it was when Mike would ask Bella out and I would come up behind her and kiss her on the neck. We talked about Alice a lot too; though I haven't seen her, it was as if we never left. But, I had to ask. So many questions were burning in my head. "…Who changed you?"

She seemed troubled, as if she didn't know, but then she said.

"Myself."

I rip my head from the remaining music sheets and stare at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Hmmm, well about a week after you and the family left. I was walking in the woods, just utterly furious at you, but then a huge fire erupted from my hand." She said picking at her broken cello.

"Think about it Edward." She cooed, almost like a teacher.

I thought for a few minutes, and had no idea what she was talking about. Her hand just erupted in pain, fire, and total anguish. Her hand, hand, what about her hand? Hand, hand…

Then it hit me, "The right?…or the left?" I asked dramatically.

"Oh, good you're catching on…the left." She said smiling at me.

It wasn't the Volturi who did it, it wasn't any rouge vampire, it actually happened two years before we ever suspected any harm to be inflected on her, it wasn't the vampires who killed and changed her, it was herself, she was changing all this time, right under our noses. It was her scar from James.

"All this time…"

"And we never knew." She said finishing my sentence.

I sit staring at her for a long time, how could I have ever known? It was right there in plain sight! I knew her scar glittered a little, but I never knew that the venom would manifest, dormant, inside her all along.

"I figured out why I have so many powers also."

"You…you have more than one?" I was in total awe with her, I knew she would be powerful, but not more than one power!

She laughed quietly, but it wasn't a good laugh, like she was shaking off her nerves.

"The venom stayed comatose inside me ever since he bit me. Though, ever since you left the first time, a huge pain was inside me. I didn't know it was actual pain, I thought it was me just being disconsolate." She kicked a rock off the ground gently rolling across the floor. I listened in.

"When I saw you in Italy, the pain healed extremely. Like it was never there, I loved the feeling, no hole in my chest. She gestured to her own.

"Then you left again, I was in ever worse shape than before. Jake came back and I ended trying to stab him." She looked away embarrassed, I could almost see the invisible blush on her. I made a barking laugh and she joined in too, her musical voice ringing off the walls.

Then she got serious again, "Then one day I decided to walk into the woods and imagine you with me, it sort of helped the pain, but I always ended up crying my eyes out in the end. Also having panic attacks along the way. But, then when the pain and sorrow reached its height, my hand." She held it up, "started to hurt, then it exploded in fire, I could almost see it."

"The venom reacted with the emotions in my mind, like a lilt, always swaying with the change of doldrums."

That's when I noticed how many vocabulary words she knew. The Bella I knew was smart but not a genius.

"Well, then I bring us back to our earlier moot point, I have many powers, but all amalgamated with one. Mind power." Tapping her finger on her noggin.

"You mean…you're a genius?" I asked slowly keeping up.

"Well, even if you have the brain power, you still have to learn the stuff. Right after I was changed, I ran, and I ran for what seemed like days. Then right out of the woods I ran right into a university, I could smell the humans inside, they smelled so good. But I held my breath and walked right inside."

I gasped, yes I gasped. It was impossible to resist a human if you were only a few days old.

"Mind over matter Edward, mind over matter." She kicked a pile of music sheets over and searched through them. It didn't take long but it was remarkable how fast she could pick out the one packet of sheets from over hundreds of thousands of sheets, like she memorized them.

She handed me and I read it quickly, it was an I.Q. test. How she came across this? I probably will never know, but as I look at it, it showed basically a perfect score. (A.N. ok, I know you cant get a perfect score on the IQ but imagine inhuman abilities.)

"Brain power." I repeated.

"What about the others?" I asked after I rifled through the graphs, charts and questions in the test.

"Anything that has to do with the brain I could do, not auxiliary minds, just my own. So that means I couldn't read people. But that also means I could understand things in a more accelerated amount of time a normal person would have. Conjointly, since my mind has imprinted the image of myself, I could imagine myself, and mutilate myself in forms I could pick and choose from."

"You mean you could shape shift?" I asked

"Correct, but only one problem with that…I haven't seen myself for 15 years." She said sadly.

"You haven't seen yourself? In fifteen years?" I asked dismayed.

"I was stuck here inside of this cave…my home." She said looking around the beautiful cave where signs of Bella were everywhere. Her smarts, inspiration, and beauty.

"Is that why you're such a good cello player? Because you just learned it in a matter of a few years?" it took me seven years for me to get good on the piano, it would have taken even longer for a human, and for Bella it would have taken about two years to master it.

"More like weeks." She said sitting down next to me.

"_Weeks?_" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." She whispered, looking at the remains of her cello.

It was sad that her cello was destroyed; it was my entire fault too.

"I'm sorry I broke your cello. You probably still hate me." I said to her, but mostly to myself.

"No matter, I lost a cello and got my love back with me." She said and she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a genuine, kiss almost like sealing our relationship together.


	10. Chapter 10

Suspicions

I suddenly felt self-conscious on my attire I was currently wearing. Pretty much naked with burnt clothes lightly covering my body, my stomach clenched. It felt like the front of my head was a balloon; I suddenly bit my lip and wrapped my pale arms around myself. I never felt such embarrassment, insecurity, and uneasiness in a long time. I really never had the need to feel this way, I was alone; but now Edward was here.

I could tell, he sensed my discomfited-ness; he shifted a little bit. I was a slightly confused on his actions, and then he pulled off his shirt. If I were human I would be red as a ruby. He handed the slightly torn shirt to me; I took it and lifted it over my head and on my exposed body. I was just so temped to see his chest, but I knew if I looked I would succumb to the bewildering gape just waiting to come out.

Of course curiosity killed the cat.

He chuckled darkly to the expression on my face, and pulled me closer, he hugged my head to his neck and upper chest, and I made the mistake of inhaling his euphoric and toxic smell of his. We were now the same temperature, so I didn't expect to feel him, _warm_. He felt as if we were both human, soft skin, even though we both knew we were impenetrable. This is what I imagined being like with Edward, normal. That it felt normal to be together, I didn't expect that we would also feel normal in the _human_ sense.

"Bella?" I was taken by surprise when Edward took me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I tried to make my voice soft, to make it sound peaceful with our surroundings and current situation.

"Will…will you come back with me to visit the family?" he seemed extremely hopeful, like he was expecting me to say no. I wondered where this expeditious uneasiness came from, was it that he thought we weren't together yet? Or was it that not but a few days ago that I wanted to kill myself? Whatever it was I already knew the answer.

"Of course Edward, in fact if I ask Alice to be here right now she'll be here any minute, knowing that she sees the future and all." I joked, hoping he'll see my humor.

"Well, Bella…I haven't seen them either, for 15 years." Edward said sorrowfully, although there was a hidden feeling there…regret? No. Nervousness? No. Something stronger than those…Fear? Yes, that was behind those eyes. He was afraid of seeing his family again. But why? I had my suspicions, the family was furious that Edward left again; this seemed a little more than just fear, more like impending doom. Edward said the Volturi threatened him, only now I knew he was telling the truth. They way his eyes never left mine, his hands didn't move, feet fully forward; yes, now I truly see that now.

Wait a minute, if the Volturi wanted to keep Edward away from me, and during the duration of his departure I haven't seen a hint of Volturi. No visits, and also no evidence of their presents. But why would they wont me alone? And if so wouldn't they have approached me? I see now that my transformation was…different. Could they have noticed the venom residing in my hand when we visited them? Hmmm…Oh God…

"Edward we need to leave NOW!"

Sorry for not updating in forever…its just that I got a boyfriend and that ended my writers block for a while

_Review me or die!!_


End file.
